


The New Boys In Town

by ForensicBec



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Yogscast
Genre: Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Fakecast, Multi, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicBec/pseuds/ForensicBec
Summary: Geoff is the vampire criminal king of Los Santos and the FAHC are riding high. But when a new crew moves from the UK things get shaken up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Monster au and a glorious mashup of fandoms.

Geoff sat back in his chair and looked out the window which over looked the whole of Los Santos. He smirked to himself and stared into the dark city. It sure felt good to be the ruler of it all and be the best crime boss in the whole city. Geoff ran his tongue against teeth and sighed softly. He turned his chair away from the window and opened a small cabinet in his desk. The leaned over and pulled out a small glass of a red liquid. He pulled off the lid and emptied the contents into his mouth. He swallowed hard and felt the thick warm liquid run down his throat, leaving a tangy metallic taste in his mouth. He put the glass back in the cabinet, shut the door and sat back, closing his eyes. He twirled the corner of his moustache, which Gavin said made him look like a villain from an old film, and signed softly. His peace and quiet was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“Who is it?” Geoff called out and frowned at the door, opening his eyes.  
It opened slowly and a small head with slicked up black hair and a very pale completion peaked in.  
“It’s me boss.”  
Trevor Collins. One-time a rocket scientist till an experiment went wrong and his life was ended. When he found himself with a lot more ‘free time’ he decided he needed a new hobby, which turned out to be crime. Geoff quickly heard about a criminal who could seemingly vanish into thin air and walk through walls like it was nothing and knew he had to recruit him. Trevor quickly made his way up the ranks with his brains and charisma and was now the leader of the B team and a likely successor to leader of the Fake AH crew when Geoff left for good.  
“What is it Trevor?”  
“I, uh, have some news.” Trevor said and chewed at his bottom lip.  
Geoff looked Trevor up and down and raised an eyebrow. Not that Geoff would ever admit it to anyone other that Jack, but he admired the young man in front of him. He reminded Geoff of himself when he was younger all those millennia’s ago. Trevor was currently hovering above the ground, which Geoff had quickly learnt was a nervous habit of his.  
“What is it?” Geoff asked and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him.  
“There, uh there’s a new gang in town…” Trevor said softly and watched his boss carefully.  
Geoff raised an eyebrow at him.  
“So? What’s one more small-time gang. The daytime could do with more crime.” He said with a chuckle and sat back in his chair.  
“You had me worried for a second there,”  
“They’re not human.” Trevor said quickly.  
“What?”  
Geoff leaned forward again and frowned at the young man in front of him.  
“They’re not human. And they’re not small.” Trevor told him and hovered forward to place a large file on the desk in front of his boss.  
Geoff quickly snatched it up and began to skim through it.  
“They are called the Fakecast,” Trevor began to tell him, “From England, although a couple have origins outside of the UK. Their gang numbers in about 17 and have at least two sub-fractions. Their Leader is one Lewis Brindley.”  
Geoff found the picture of Lewis and frowned at it. It was extremely old. Geoff guessed from about the 1700’s.  
“Vampire.”  
Trevor looked at Geoff a little startled.  
“Yes. How did you…”  
“Are they all vampires?” Geoff snapped and looked at the now shaking man in front of him. The last thing Geoff needed was more of his own kind running around.  
“No sir. They’re like us. A mixture of different types.”  
Geoff nodded and looked back down at the photo in his hand.  
“Go get Jack and Ryan. And go called the Fakehaus lot. Tell them we need to meet immediately.”  
Trevor nodded and ran out the room.  
Geoff threw down the photo and turned his chair back towards the window.  
“Fakecast hey? Well, lets see how you do against the criminal boss of Los Santos.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was perched on the corner of Geoff’s desk reading through the file on the Fakecast.  
“They certainly have a lot of experience.” She said as she read through all the crimes they had committed.  
“And those are just the ones they were suspected for. Wonder how many they were never even suspected for.” Ryan added, reading the file over Jack’s shoulder.  
Geoff was still glaring out the window and out at the night, his fingers laced together in in a fist formation in front of his mouth.  
“The question is how do we stop them?” He snapped.  
Jack looked up at Geoff and raised an eyebrow.  
“Who says we need to stop them?”  
Geoff spun round quickly in his chair and glared at Jack.  
“I do! We can’t have another gang running around and threatening my crown.” He spat.  
It was now Ryan’s turn to raise an eyebrow whilst Jack just tutted and rolled her eyes.  
“You don’t care about those Fakehaus boys and girl.” She said and looked over at the plant in the corner of the room. It had seen better days.  
“Because they are tiny and no threat.” Geoff told her as he watched her stand up and walked over to the plant, annoyed she didn’t seem to be taking this very seriously. Jack knelt by the plant and gently took one of its leaves between her fingers. She smiled as it started to instantly look healthier and greener.  
“Why don’t I just set a few minions on them and we call it a day?” Ryan said and smirked softly, clicking his fingers and allowing a small portal to hell appear next to him.  
“No. It wouldn’t work anyway.” Geoff told him.   
“If you say so.” He said with a slight pout but closed the portal and leaned against the desk.  
“So, what do we do?”  
“I don’t know.”   
Jack stood up again and rolled her eyes.   
“Why don’t you just arrange a meeting with them and talk?” She asked and crossed her arms.  
Geoff looked up at her and sighed. He knew that wasn’t really a question and there would be no arguing with her.  
“Fine.” He said and sat back in his chair.  
Jack smiled and kissed his cheek.   
“Good. I’ll go get Trevor to sort it out.”   
Jack was about to leave when there was a sound of smashing coming from the living room and shouting.  
Geoff stood up and growled.   
“What the hell is going on out there?”  
Geoff stormed out the room to go see what the ruckus was, hoping it wasn’t the newest gang giving them a little welcoming visit.  
Jack and Ryan looked at each other before following Geoff out the room.   
The view that greeted the three of them when they walked in was not an unusual one.  
“They broke in!” Gavin screamed, currently hovering behind Michael, who appeared to be forming some sort of fire ball, with his arms wrapped around the young mage’s neck.  
“We were invited!” Bruce shouted back.  
Bruce was currently being held back by Adam, who had been created by Bruce, with the help of Lawrence, to be the muscles of the group and currently looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. Bruce’s shoes had come off at some point, revealing his hoofs.  
Sat on the sofa, watching it all happen was Lindsay and Jeremy, who appeared to have been placing bets on the whole thing.  
Jack shook her head and walked off to find Trevor, whilst Ryan leaned against the wall, enjoying watching all this destruction.  
“Stop it now!” Geoff shouted and glared at them all.  
All faces turned towards him.  
“I wanted them here.” Geoff told them all.  
Michael let the fire ball vanish from his hands and frowned at Geoff.  
“Why?” He asked and pushed Gavin away from him.  
Gavin pouted and landed, tucking away his wings.  
“I need to talk to them.” Geoff said and turned towards his office.  
“Yeah. Something about a new gang?” Adam said, putting down Bruce, who scurried off to put back on his shoes.  
Geoff stopped in his tracks.  
“What new gang?” Jeremy asked and tilted his head slightly.  
Geoff spun round to face them all again.  
“It’s nothing.” He said, a little too quickly.  
“Then why did you demand we came here then?” Bruce asked and crossed his arms.  
“Just shut up and come into my office now.” Geoff snapped and stormed into his office.  
Bruce and Adam looked at each other before following him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis ran his fingers through his hair and looked round what would be there new centre of operation. He never thought they would ever leave England. It had been home for so long, but he knew it was no longer safe. He had to put the safety of his crew first.   
“Hello, Earth to Lewis,”  
Lewis blinked when a hand was waved in front of his eyes.  
“Huh?”  
Lewis looked at the owner of the hand and saw it belong to a tattooed young man. Sjin.   
“You looked like you were gone with the fairies.”  
“What, like you?” Lewis quipped with a small smirk.  
“Hey,” Sjin said with a small pout.  
Lewis chuckled and looked at the young changeling in front of him. As usual, Sjin was topless. No matter how many times people told him to put on a shirt he would refuse. ‘I like to be free’ He would always tell them then run off to cause mischief somewhere else.  
“So, what is it you want?” Lewis asked him and raised an eyebrow.  
“I was just wondering why we had to move here.” Sjin told him.  
“You know why.” Lewis said with a sigh.  
“Well, you best tell me again.”   
Sjin looked at him with his wide eyes and his most innocent face he could pull. Lewis pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He hated when Sjin did that as he knew he couldn’t say no and would give in to whatever Sjin wanted.  
“It was no longer safe for us there.” Lewis told him.  
Sjin could sensed Lewis didn’t want to expand and just nodded, looking round the room. His face lit up when he saw Duncan walk in.  
“Puppy!” He shouted and ran over to him, tackling the taller man into a hug.  
Duncan stumbled against the weight as his mane of long blonde hair flew into his face.  
“Sjin! I told you not to call me that,” He said firmly but still wrapped his arms around Sjin and held him close, blowing his own hair out of his face.  
“Sorry but I can’t help it. You are such a good boy.” Sjin told him with a smirk and twirled a piece of Duncan’s hair around his finger.  
“I also have one hell of a bite.”   
Duncan smirked and tugged at Sjin’s ponytail, causing him to give off a small gasp.  
Lewis watched them with his arms crossed and chuckled, shaking his head. If these two weren’t fighting they were flirting. He frowned slightly when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He took it out and looked at who was calling. Unknown number.  
“Hello?”  
Duncan and Sjin stopped what they were doing and looked over at Lewis.  
“Hello. Is this a Mr Lewis Brindley?” The voice on the other end asked.  
Lewis glanced over at the other two and walked into his office.  
“That depends. Who is asking?”   
“My name is Trevor Collins and my boss wishes to have a meeting with you.”  
“And who exactly is your boss?”  
“Geoff Ramsey.”  
Lewis raised an eyebrow. He had heard of this Geoff.  
“Why does he want to meet with me?”  
“To say hello.”  
Lewis frowned to himself.  
“Ok. I’ll get you in contact with Turps. He deals with all of this sort of stuff.” He told Trevor then hung up.   
He quickly forwarded the number to Turps with an explanation then sat at his desk. Why did the biggest crime boss in Los Santos want to meet with him? Why would he waste his time on some new out of town gang? This Trevor guy’s voice sounded like this wasn’t a usual thing.   
Lewis was brought out of his thinking by what sounded like a shushing at his door. He stood up and walked over to his door. He opened it and watched as three men fell into his room.  
“Duncan and Sjin I expected but when did you join Simon?”  
The small ginger man looked up at Lewis and beamed at him.   
“I saw these two at the door and wanted to join in.” He told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Lewis rolled his eyes and helped him up. Duncan stood up and brushed himself down, whilst Sjin stayed on the ground.  
“This is it. The end of the line for me. If only there was a strong wolfman who could save me,”   
Sjin draped his arm over his eyes and peaked up at Duncan. The other man just smirked and stepped over him.   
“RIP you then.”  
Sjin pouted and sat up, looking over at Lewis.  
“So, what was the call about?” Duncan asked and looked over at Lewis.  
“Apparently I’m going to be having a meeting with the Fake AH crew.”


	4. Chapter 4

Once Lewis had finished telling the other men about the phone call they all looked at him in stunned silence.  
“Are you going to go?”  
Lewis nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“Will you take anyone with you?”  
“Obviously.”  
“Can I come?”  
Lewis looked down at the small hobgoblin and smiled.  
“Of course. You are my right-hand man. I wouldn’t dream of going without you.”  
Simon grinned and turned to the other two men.   
“In your faces!” He shouted.  
Lewis chuckled and shook his head. Simon could always make him smile, no matter what was going on around him.   
“So, when is the meeting?” Duncan asked, ignoring Simon, who was now doing some sort of dance or jig.  
“I don’t know yet. Turps will deal with it.”  
As if summoned Turps appeared in the room.  
“Did you call?” He asked with a smirk.  
Sjin jumped and grabbed onto Duncan, who was ready to attack whatever had just appeared in the room. Simon gave a small scream and dived to hid under the desk.  
“Turps, what have I said about doors?” Lewis said.  
“I know but when was I going to get a better chance to make a surprise entrance.” He replied and gave Lewis a wide grin.  
“And Turps, your clothes?”  
Turps looked down at himself and smirked.  
“I’ve not changed.”   
From the head and shoulders he looked fine, with his nicely styled hair and well-groomed beard. However, all he was wearing was a neon pink pair of shorts straight from the eighties.   
“That’s the problem.”  
“Why did we agree to take on the poltergeist?” Simon asked, crawling out from under the desk.  
“Because that poltergeist happened to be me.”  
“What do you want Turps?”  
“Your meeting. Tonight, at 3am. He wanted to make it as soon as possible.” Turps informed him.  
Lewis raised an eyebrow.   
“Ok. Thanks Turps.”  
“No problem.”   
With that Turps vanished again.   
“Bit sudden.” Duncan said and looked over at Lewis, who appeared to be lost in thought again.  
Lewis just grunted in reply and looked out the window. What could be so urgent he had to talk to him this soon? And why so late at night? Didn’t this Geoff have to sleep?  
Sjin finally let go of Duncan and started to leave.  
“Where are you going?” Duncan asked.  
“To tell everyone.” Sjin told him with a mischievous smirked and ran out the room.  
“Sjin!” Duncan shouted and ran after him.  
Simon watched them leave then looked over at his oldest friend. He hadn’t seen Lewis look this concerned since they were told he was back. He hated seeing his friend so worried. They had been together for the longest time and started this crew out together. Simon always knew that no matter what happened Lewis would be there for him. All Simon wanted to do was make him smile again but knew this wasn’t the time.   
“Uh, I’ll see you later…” He said softly and walked out the room, leaving Lewis with his thoughts.   
Lewis heard the door shut and let out a low sigh.   
This was supposed to be a fresh start. A safe start. He didn’t need to be on Geoff’s radar. What if he found out that none of them were human? Lewis rested him arm against the glass, welcoming the cold feeling from the glass on his arm. He put his forehead on his arm and took a deep breath in. He just wanted everything to go back to how it used to be.   
Lewis stood up straight and pushed his hair out of his face. Now was not the time. He needed to pull himself together. This was not the Lewis he knew. This was the old Lewis, the weak Lewis who went away a long time ago. He ran his tongue over his fangs and adjusted his necklace. He forced himself to smile and turned away from the window.   
‘I can do this…’ He thought to himself and rubbed his face.  
He smiled to himself again. This time it felt more natural. He made his way to his bathroom and smirked. After all he needed to get prepared to meet the criminal boss of Los Santos.


	5. Chapter 5

Geoff paced round his office and glanced at the clock. It was almost time. The Fakehaus guys had taken the news in their stride and had agreed to meet with the Fakecast crew too. Geoff rubbed his face and jumped slightly as his phone rang. He quickly answered it.  
“Yes.”  
“He’s here boss. And he’s brought a friend.”   
“Tell him to come in here alone. I want to talk to him in private.”  
“Yes boss.”  
Geoff put his phone away and sat down at his desk, watching the door. It opened, and a youngish man walked in. Geoff raised an eyebrow at what he was wearing. The man was wearing a red turtle neck with a large gold chain around his neck and these horrible brown trousers. In his ear was a large diamond earing and on his face was a wide smirk.   
“So, this is the great Geoff Ramsey.” The man said and perched on the corner of Geoff’s desk.   
Geoff looked up at him and crossed his arms.  
“Make yourself comfy.”   
Lewis chuckled and looked at Geoff.   
“Why thank you.” He said and looked round the office.   
“So, why does the great Geoff Ramsey wish to see little old me?”  
Geoff rolled his eyes and looked at him.  
“I know what you are.”  
“A dashingly handsome man?”  
“A vampire.”  
“Well look at you, using your senses like a big boy.” The English man said and crossed his arms.  
“Actually, I knew before you walked in this door.”   
Geoff smirked slightly when he saw Lewis tense.  
“How?”  
“I have some very good researchers.”  
Lewis sighed and stood up.  
“Fine. What do you want?”  
Geoff raised an eyebrow.   
“What?”  
“What do you want so you don’t give away any info on me or my crew?” Lewis asked again.  
Geoff frowned at him.  
“I’m not going to give your info away.” He told him.  
Lewis looked down at him.   
“Then why am I here?” He asked him.  
“I just wanted to see what you were like.”   
Lewis could no longer hold it in anymore. He had been holding in his nervous since the call and the panic of having their info so easily found had pushed him over the edge. He lost control of his emotions and felt tears run down his face. He cursed under his breath and quickly wiped them away, but not before Geoff noticed them.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked softly and stood up.   
“Nothing.”  
Geoff placed a hand on Lewis’s shoulder. He felt him tense up before he didn’t shake off his hand.  
“Why did you move here?”  
“It’s a long story. But the main point is we mover to be safe.”  
Geoff nodded but didn’t push any further.  
“Well, Los Santos is surprisingly monster safe.”  
Lewis looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“How many are here?”  
“All of us and another crew you’ll be hearing from.”   
Lewis looked down and wrung his hands together.  
“You’ll be fine here.” Geoff told him and gave him a small smile.  
“Now, are you thirsty?” He asked and walked over to his cabinet.  
Lewis watched him and nodded slightly. Geoff smiled and got out two glasses.  
“Here.” He said and passed Lewis one.  
They cheered and drank down the liquids.  
Lewis looked down to his now empty glass and frowned.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?”  
Geoff looked over at him, surprised by the question.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You have only just met me, yet you are acting like I’m an old friend.” Lewis said and put his glass down, before looked up at Geoff once more.  
“Why?”  
“I’m just trying to be nice.” Geoff told him and set his own glass down.  
“The great Geoff I’ve heard so much about would never act ‘nice’ to someone he’s just met. Especially if the other person was part of a rival gang.”  
Geoff looked at him in stunned silence.  
“I don’t know what you’re planning but believe me, it won’t work.” Lewis told him firmly.  
Geoff frowned at him.  
“I’m not planning anything…”  
Lewis held up a hand to stop him.  
“I know your type. Hell, I am your type and I know that you don’t treat people you’ve just met like an equal. I’m leaving now and if I ever find out what your real plan is you should be afraid.” He said and flashed him a look, his eyes glowing red.  
Geoff couldn’t find any words as he watched the other man storm out the room.  
“Simon! We’re leaving.” Lewis shouted and looked over at him.  
Simon was currently grinning and clapping his hands as Jack made another flower appear in front of him whilst Gavin watched him in awe. Simon’s beard was full of small daisies. Simon’s head turned to the sound of Lewis’s voice and frowned slightly.  
“Do we have to go? I was having fun.” He told him.  
Gavin looked up at Jack and grinned.   
“Can we keep him? Please!”  
Lewis glared at Gavin.  
“Now Simon.”  
Simon quickly recognised the tone in Lewis’s voice and stood up, knowing there was no point in arguing. He cleaned out his beard and walked over to Lewis. Lewis watched him then glanced round the room at the others there. Once Simon was by Lewis both men walked out the office. The others watched them go in silence before Gavin piped up.  
“What’s his problem?”


	6. Chapter 6

Geoff sat at his desk and laced his fingers together. He placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his fingers. He couldn’t stop thinking about the young man who had just left his office. What was he so scared of? He had seemed so calm and confident when he had first walked in. But once he knew Geoff knew about him he turned. Became so defensive. Why? Why was he so worried about someone knowing about them, when they would clearly not be going to the police? Who did he thinking Geoff would give this info to? Geoff needed to know.   
Geoff quickly reached out and grabbed his phone. He punched in the number he needed and waited, listening to the soft ringing.  
“Hello?” A voice came from the other end.  
“Matt, I need you to do some digging for me.”  
He heard the man give a small chuckle before he replied.  
“Sure thing. What do you need to know?”  
“I need you to more research into the Fakecast. Mainly why they left England in the first place.”  
Matt went quiet on his end and was replaced by the soft sound of a computer whirring and typing.  
“So, how are the new upgrade?” Geoff asked, wanting to fill the silence.  
“They’re good. The human parts aren’t so sure but the robo part loves it.”  
Geoff smiled softly and nodded. He had been promising a new upgrade for his cyborg researcher for a long time but had only now been able to get one.  
“That’s good to hear. Any update on the search?”  
“No… This is going to take a while I’m sorry to say.”  
Geoff frowned slightly and sat back in his seat.  
“Well, make sure you call me the second you find anything.”   
“Will do.”  
Geoff hung up and rubbed his temples. Normally Matt could find something in a matter of seconds. It was rare it would take longer.   
“What happened that made you leave?” Geoff asked himself under his breath when his door opened slightly.  
“Can I come in?” Jack asked as she peaked her head around the door.  
Geoff smiled softly and nodded.   
“You know you are always welcome in here.” He told her.  
Jack chuckled and shook her head as she walked in.  
“So, how did your little meeting go?” She asked him.  
“It was something…”   
Jack nodded and perched on the edge of Geoff’s desk.   
“That’s what I thought. The way he stormed out and shouted for his friend to leave.”  
Geoff frowned lightly and looked up at Jack.  
“Also,” Jack added “Gavin wants a hobgoblin.”  
“Tell him to fuck off.”   
“Already done.” She told him with a wink.  
“You always know the right thing to say.”   
Jack chuckled and nodded.   
“So, what exactly happened in here?”  
Geoff sighed and told her all about the meeting, including Lewis’s weird behaver.  
“Sounds like something had really spooked him.” Jack said once he was done.  
Geoff nodded.  
“Exactly what I thought. I’ve got Matt trying to find out the reason why they moved but he said it might take a while.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  
“I know. I thought the same.” He told her.  
“So, what do we do till then?” She asked.  
“We keep a close eye on them.” He told her and turned his chair towards the window.  
Jack watched him and nodded.  
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go tell the others.” She said before standing up.  
She walked over to Geoff and kissed his head lightly before walking out of his office.  
Geoff smiled softly before going back into his thoughts.  
“What are you hiding Brindley?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double upload today because  
> 1\. I completely forgot to upload on Monday  
> 2\. Today is my birthday so here is a special little extra


	7. Chapter 7

Lewis gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles going white. Simon swung his legs, due to them being too small to reach the floor, and glanced over at Lewis. He really wanted to ask what happened in the meeting but recognised the face Lewis wore. It was one that meant not to ask questions. Simon looked out the window and started to hum. He smiled slightly when he heard Lewis join in quietly. Simon started to sing and smiled wider when Lewis joined in. Soon the two men were singing at the top of their voices. When they had finished, they both broke out laughing. Simon turned to look up at his friend.  
“Ready to tell me what happened yet?” He asked him.  
Lewis slowly stopped laughing and sighed heavily, shaking his head.  
“Honestly, I don’t really know.” He told him.  
“What?”  
Lewis slightly loosened his grip on the wheel and told Simon about the meeting. He knew he had overreacted, but he was worried. He had shown weakness to the crime boss of Los Santos and had to try show him he was no weakling.  
Once Lewis was finished Simon nodded slightly and looked out the front window.  
“So, what are we going to do?”  
“We’re going to have some fun.” Lewis said with a smirk, as he pulled up outside their new office.  
Simon looked back at him and grinned. This was the Lewis he knew and loved. Lewis glanced down at him and chuckled, before turning off the engine.  
“Well, look who it is.”  
Sat outside the building was Tom, smoking. He was wearing his beanie as usual and his grey skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
“That will kill you.” Lewis said with a smirk as he climbed out the car, Simon quickly following him.  
“Little to late for that.” Tom replied with a chuckle and put out his cigarette. He stood up, pushed his glasses up and looked at the two men.  
“So, how was the meeting?”  
Lewis rolled his eyes. Duncan must have been too slow to stop Sjin telling everyone.  
“Well, I’m back in one piece so that must be a good sign.”  
Tom laughed and nodded.   
“Very true.”  
Lewis laughed and walked inside, the other two men following behind. They all got in the lift and Simon tried to jump to press the button for the floor, just missing it. Tom smirked and reached over Simon’s head, pressing the button.  
“Tom!” Simon whined and glared up at the taller man.  
Tom started to laugh at Simon before a sharp kick to the shin made him stop.  
“Hey! Watch it. I just had that re-attached.”  
Lewis laughed as he watched them and shook his head, leaning on the wall as the elevator made its way up. Soon the lift tinged, and the doors slid open. They all walked out and made their way to the main room. Lewis opened the door and walked inside, the others right behind him. He looked round and noticed that everyone appeared to be there. All probably waiting to hear about the meeting. Tom smiled and walked over to Ben, who was sat at a table, seemingly testing out some sort of new weapon and chewing on his lip with his pointed teeth. The gleam on Ben’s skin suggested he had recently gone for a swim. Turps was next to him with his arms on the table and his head in his hands, pretending to pay attention to what Ben was doing.  
On the sofa was Duncan, Zylus and Rythian, playing some sort of battle game. Sjin was sat on the back of the sofa behind Duncan with his legs either side of the man and playing with his hair.   
“Zylus is cheating!” Duncan shouted and growled.  
“I’m not! That was Rythian!” Zylus shouted back, his Dutch accent thick.  
“You’re such a liar!” The Swede snapped back.   
“Want me to cheat back?” Sjin asked Duncan and smirked, slowly reaching a hand out to cover Zylus’s eyes.  
“If you do that I will make sure your sleep will only be filled with nightmares.” Zylus hissed at him.  
Sjin froze and quickly whipped his hand back, whimpering slightly. Sat on a sofa next to them, watching, was Harry and Kim. Harry was slightly transparent due to him not fully knowing how to make himself look like a normal living human. This was due to his young age and the fact he had not been a ghost for very long. Kim had her wings wrapped around her like a blanket and looked bored.  
Off in a corner, huddled around were Ross, Smith and Trott, or Hat Films as they liked to call themselves. They refused to be called anything else when they were all together. Smith was currently blowing smoke rings that Ross, who was currently in his hell hound form, was jumping through and performing tricks, whilst Trott was conjuring up mini fireworks.  
Over in the kitchen were Martyn, Zoey and Fiona. Martyn and Zoey appeared to be arguing over which was the best sprite, woodlands or water, whilst Fiona defended her girlfriend.  
“Of course water is better! We are needed for life.” Zoey said and crossed her arms.  
“No way. Woodlands is way better. We have food and places to live!” Martyn argued back.  
“I’m with Zoey on this.” Fiona said.  
Martyn looked at her and frowned.  
“You should be on my side. Water can destroy your fire.” Martyn pointed out.  
“But when a water sprite is this cute you just learn to accept it.” She told him and kissed Zoey’s cheek, a small puff of steam appearing where she kissed her.  
Sips was fast asleep in the corner of the room. His long arms wrapped around his even longer legs as he snored loudly.  
Lewis looked round the room one last time before coughing to make his presence known. Sips woke with a start and all heads turned to Lewis.   
“Finally! We’ve been going crazy waiting for you.” Ross said as he transformed back into his human form.  
“Sorry guys. But the important thing is daddy is home. Now you can go to your room and if you are good I’ll come up and read you a bed time story.” He said and laughed.  
He got a few laughs back and a couple of groans.  
“So, what happened?” Sjin asked.  
Lewis glanced out the window and yawned slightly.   
“It’s getting early so I’ll tell you all tomorrow.” He told them and started to walk to his room.  
“Before you go,” Turps called after him, “You have another meeting tomorrow. This time with some guys called Fakehaus. They’ll be coming to us.”   
Lewis nodded and kept walking. He would deal with it tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Geoff woke with a start thanks to a loud sound outside. It sounded like car horn, but it was making the most obnoxious noise imaginable. With a huff Geoff looked at the clock. 8pm. Who the hell was making a racket at this time.  
Geoff pulled himself out of bed and walked to the curtains. He threw them open and looked to see what was making the sound. The last specks of sunlight was vanishing over the horizon and there, parked outside, was a car with three men.   
One man was sat on the hood of the car, scrolling through his phone. His long blonde hair was falling by his shoulders and he looked fairly normal compared to his companions, with his cat t-shirt and glasses. The second man was leaning against the back door. He was wearing a beanie and had a large beard. He also appeared to have grey skin suggesting he wasn’t part of the living. The final guy appeared to be the one who was honking the horn, by leaning through the open window of the front door. He was topless, with a body covered in tattoos and was wearing what looked like a brown flying cap. The young man appeared to notice Geoff was watching and smiled, waving up at him.  
Geoff growled and stormed out his room. He quickly went to the lift and went to the bottom floor. He stormed out and glared at the three men.  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?!”  
The three men just laughed and quickly got into the car, driving off.  
“Nice pjs!” The one with the beanie shouted as they drove off.  
In Geoff’s rush to get outside he had completely forgot he was just in his pyjamas. He felt his face go red and quickly went back inside and up to his penthouse.  
“What the hell was that noise?” Jack asked as she walked out her room. She looked at Geoff and raised an eyebrow.  
“Some of those Fakecast boys.” Geoff told her and stormed off to his room.  
Jack watched and turned to a sound nearby. Peaking out a doorway was Gavin and Michael.   
“He seems like he’s in a bad mood.” Gavin said.  
Michael nodded.  
“To be fair, so was I. I was about to go deal with it myself before I saw Geoff storm out.” He told Jack.  
“I thought it was because I was asleep on your chest and you didn’t want to disturb me.” Gavin said and looked at the other man.  
Michael blushed.  
“No.” He said quickly and shoved Gavin back into the room, causing a small squeak to come from Gavin.  
Jack chuckled and shook her head.   
“At least that was pretty tame. Looks like they just want to annoy than really start anything.” She said and looked out a nearby window.   
“I may pay them a quick visit later.” She said softly.  
“Can I join you?” A small voice asked.  
Jack jumped and looked over at the sound. Stood in a doorway was Jeremy.  
“Why do you want to come?” She asked him.  
“I sensed another one similar to me.” He told her.  
“A werewolf?”  
“No. It was a wolf but not a werewolf.” He told her.  
Jack raised an eyebrow.  
“So, a wolfman?”   
Jeremy nodded and looked up at her.  
“This is the closest I’ve ever been to finding someone like me.” He said and bit his lip.  
Jack looked at him and smiled softly.  
“Sure. You can come.” She told him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Jeremy grinned up at her.  
“Thank you!”  
Jack chuckled and nodded.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Michael shook his head at the two of them and walked back into his room. He didn’t want to deal with new people unless he absolutely had to.  
Jack watched him go and rolled her eyes.  
“We really need to make him go out more.”  
Jeremy nodded before going into his room. He wanted to get ready for later. He had to make sure he made a good first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update  
> Sorry for missing last week. I went home for Easter and had very little internet


	9. Chapter 9

Lewis woke to a knocking at the door.  
“Wakey Wakey. You have visitors.” A voice called. Turps.  
Lewis groaned and sat up.  
“I’ll be there soon.” He called back and rubbed his eyes.  
He sighed and got up, glancing at his clock. 9pm. He had slept later than he normally did. He was slightly thankful to Turps for waking him up and was happy he had finally remembered the door rule. Lewis quickly got dressed and walked out his room. His eyes were quickly drawn to a group of people in the centre of the room who he didn’t recognise.   
Ben was currently talking to one, who was a very muscular man with bright blue eyes.  
“Thank you! Finally, someone who agrees that salt water is better than fresh water.” Ben exclaimed and grinned.  
“Exactly. Anyone who thinks the other way round is wrong.” The man said back.  
Lewis couldn’t help noticing Tom was watched Ben closely and looked slightly annoyed.  
Sjin was interrogating a young man who was wearing a very large jacket and appeared to be cold.  
“Ice sprite?”  
“No.”  
“Ghost?”  
“No.”  
“Frost giant?”  
“Do I look tall enough to be a giant?”  
Sjin shook his head.  
“No. Yeti!”  
“No.”  
“Just tell him already.” Duncan whined.  
“I did. I’m human. I’m just cold.” The man told him.  
“Why won’t you tell me?” Sjin said and pouted at him.  
The man just rolled his eyes and looked away.  
Sips was talking with the only female of the group.  
“It’s nice to finally find another Canadian.” He said and smiled, his sharp teeth showing.  
The woman nodded and smiled.   
“It’s really cool to finally meet a Wendigo. I grew up on stories about you.”  
Sips chuckled.  
“And I grew up on tales of Banshees. Love your work by the way.”  
The woman chuckled and smiled at him.  
“Thank you. So do my boyfriends.”  
The one who appeared to be in charge noticed Lewis and walked over.  
“Lewis?”   
Lewis nodded and shook the man’s now outstretched hand.  
“I’m Bruce.” He told him before introducing everyone else.  
Lewis smiled at him.  
“You lot must be the Fakehuas crew.”  
Bruce looked surprised and nodded.   
“Yeah. How did you know?”  
“Geoff told me to expect you.” He told him.  
Bruce nodded and looked round.  
“Have to say, you have a very large crew.”  
Lewis chuckled and looked round.  
“This isn’t even everyone.”  
Bruce looked at him in shock.  
“Really?”  
Lewis chuckled and nodded. Bruce looked at the others and raised an eyebrow. The rest just looked back to him.   
“Wow.” The mechanical man, who was introduced as Lawrence said.  
Lewis smirked slightly and looked at them.   
“Don’t worry we don’t bite. Much.” He said and smiled, showing off his fangs.   
Bruce back up slightly and hid behind Adam, who was staring over at Zylus.  
Lewis burst out laughing and looked at him.  
“Don’t worry. We are friendly. We just want to have fun and race.” He told him.  
Zylus finally noticed Adam was looking at him.   
“What?”   
“You look familiar.” He told him.  
“Ever heard of Oude Rode Ogen?” He asked.  
“The beast of Flanders, a Dutch bogeyman.” Adam said.  
Zylus raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
“Well, you’re looking at him.”  
Adam nodded and smiled.  
“Cool.”  
“How did you know that?” James asked him.  
“I like to read.” Adam said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Lewis looked back at Bruce.  
“So, what can I help you with?” He asked.  
Bruce stepped out from behind Adam and smiled.  
“We just wanted to meet you and say hi.” He told him.  
Lewis nodded and chuckled.  
“Well, hello.”  
Bruce laughed.   
“We best be off. Nice meeting you all.” He said and walked back to the others.  
James turned to Ben and grinned.  
“We need to see who is faster. Merman vs sharkman.”  
Ben grinned and nodded.   
“Hell yeah! We’ll arrange something.” Ben said and gave James his number.  
Tom scoffed from where he sat and turned away.  
Elyse noticed Tom and chuckled slightly.  
“Come on James, you already have me and Adam. You don’t need any more boyfriends.”  
Ben and James both blushed.  
“We were just bonding.” James said.  
The others laughed as Ben just adjusted his top hat and glance over at Tom, who was smirking wide.  
“Let’s go guys.” Bruce said, and the group left.  
“They seemed nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again late. This time due to essay writing. The joys of Uni. I promise to try to be on time next week.


	10. Chapter 10

Lewis nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah.”   
There was a sudden knock at the door causing Lewis to look at the door.  
“Did they forget something?” Duncan asked.  
Lewis shrugged and watched Turps walked over to the door and open it.  
“Yes?”  
Stood at the door was the same woman from yesterday and a shorter man.  
“Hi. I’m Jack and this is Jeremy. Is Lewis in?” She asked and smiled.  
Turps raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Lewis. Lewis just frowned but nodded. Turps ushered them in and closed the door.  
“What do you want?” Lewis asked and crossed his arms.  
“Oh please. Save the macho look for Geoff.” Jack said and rolled her eyes.  
“Jack!” Simon shouted and ran over.   
“Hello again Simon.” She said and patted the small man on his head.  
Jeremy watched then looked round, trying to work out who was the wolfman.  
Lewis frowned at Simon then looked at Jack.  
“So, how can we help?” He asked her.  
“That’s better. I just came to tell you to ignore Geoff. He’s become grumpy in his old age but means well.”   
“Did he send you to say that?”  
Jack laughed.  
“He doesn’t even know I’m here.” She told him.  
Lewis nodded then looked at Jeremy.  
“Who is your friend?”  
Jeremy jumped and looked at Lewis.   
“I’m Jeremy.” He told him.  
“And what are you looking for?” Lewis asked.  
Jeremy bit his lip and looked at Jack. She gave him a nod and a small smile.  
“Uh, I wanted to know who was like me. Well, sort of like me.” He told him.  
Lewis raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  
“What?”  
“Well, I’m a werewolf and some guys came round today honking their car horn and well, I sensed one was part wolf. Like me but not. A wolfman. And well, I uh I wanted to meet him. I haven’t met anyone similar to me before.” He told him.  
Lewis frowned and looked round the room. He noticed that Tom, Duncan and Sjin were now looking everywhere but at him.  
“I’ll be having a word with them later, but I think the one you are looking for is Duncan.” He told Jeremy and pointed him.  
Jeremy looked where he pointed and walked over to the man.  
“Are you really a wolfman?” He asked him.  
Duncan looked down at him and nodded.   
“Yeah.”  
“Wow.”   
Jeremy’s eyes went wide as he stared at him. Sjin frowned slightly and moved closer to Duncan.  
“How long have you been like this?” Jeremy asked, not noticing Sjin’s reaction.  
“Born like it.” Duncan told him.  
“What about you?”  
“About three years now…” He told him and bit his lip.  
He had been alone when he was turned. No family or friends. If Geoff hadn’t found him he would most likely be dead by now.  
Duncan looked at him and smiled softly. He felt sorry for this young werewolf in front of him.  
“If you are a wold man why do you have glasses?” Jeremy asked.  
“Just because I’m part wolf doesn’t mean I have good eyesight.”  
“Plus, it makes him looked very attractive.” Sjin added and somehow managed to move even closer to Duncan.  
Jeremy looked at Sjin and opened his mouth to say something when Duncan cut him off.  
“So, you’ve really never met any like yourself before?”  
Jeremy shook his head.  
“Nope.”   
“What about the one who turned you?”  
“I never saw them. Although one day Geoff came home covered in blood and told me I wouldn’t have to worry about them ever again.” He told them.  
Duncan raised an eyebrow and felt Sjin’s grip tighten on his arm.   
“Huh, well If you need any tips on how to be a wolf, you can come to me.” He told him with a wink.  
Sjin glared at Jeremy and wrapped his arms around Duncan’s waist. Jeremy chose to ignore him and grinned.   
“Thank you!”  
Duncan laughed and put an arm around Sjin, knowing this was making him very jealous.  
“No problem kid. Don’t ever be afraid to call.”   
Jeremy grinned wider at him. Sjin growled slightly and started to drag Duncan towards a room. Duncan gasped but allowed himself to be pulled. Jeremy watched and raised an eyebrow.  
“Ignore them.” Lewis said and chuckled softly, thankful he had made sure to give them the room with soundproofing.   
Jack chuckled and smiled.   
“We have a couple like that too. Michael and Gavin.”  
Simon looked at her when she said Gavin’s name.  
“Gavin was the other English guy, right?”   
Jack chuckled and nodded.   
“Yeah.”   
Lewis remembered him and frowned slightly, still annoyed he wanted to try and keep Simon. Jack smiled at them.  
“Well, it was lovely meeting you all, but we should get going before Geoff notices we are gone. Also, I have to say I love how green it is here.”   
Lewis looked round and smiled.  
“You can thank Martyn for that. One of the bonuses of having a woodland sprite in the crew.”  
Jack looked at him.  
“I’ll have to meet him sometime.” She said and smiled.  
Lewis smiled back and nodded. Jack turned and started to leave with Jeremy. But just before she left Lewis stopped her.  
“Hey, I have a favour to ask.”   
Jack stopped and turned to him.  
“What is it?”  
“That Trevor Collins. He’s a ghost, am I right?”  
Jack nodded.  
“You are.”  
“Well, we have a young ghost with us but he’s struggling with looking human. Turps has been trying to help him but as he loves to inform us he is a poltergeist which is different.” Lewis informed her.  
Turps nodded from the door.  
“I’m pretty damn amazing but even I have to admit when I’m having troubles. Although it doesn’t help how much time he spends with Simon, Tom and Sjin.”  
“Hey, the chilluminati is a respectable group.” Simon said, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.  
“The what?” Jack asked and gave Lewis a confused look.  
“A little group they made up. But that’s not important. What I want to ask is if Trevor can help Harry out?”  
Jack thought for a second and nodded.   
“I’m sure he could. I’ll mention it once I get back.” She told him and smiled.  
Lewis smiled back at her.  
“Thanks. Safe travel home.”   
Jack chuckled and nodded, before leaving with Jeremy.


End file.
